This invention relates generally to receptacles and containers for recyclable waste paper, and particularly to a caddy folded from a blank of corrugated polyethylene for hanging attachment on the outside rim of a conventional wastebasket or the two-bag tote container disclosed herein.
The state of the prior art and numerous deficiencies thereof are discussed in detail in the above referenced parent application, the disclosure and content of the file history of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The recyclable materials caddy disclosed herein provides certain improvements and advantages relative to the double-walled recyclable materials caddy having side walls with angled top edges as disclosed in the above parent application.
The caddy having side walls with angled top edges provides significant structural reinforcement for the supporting panels, but incorporates a somewhat complicated and sometimes cumbersome system of fastening tabs to secure the panels in place. The caddy does effectively utilize the system of fastening tabs for dual purposes, however, such as providing positive pressure to clamp the tabs and panels in position while also disposing closed double-fold edges along the top of the front wall, rear wall, and side walls. This accomplishment is particularly significant due to top edges of the side walls being angled to permit a higher rear wall and lower front wall.
In addition, the caddy having side walls with angled top edges is necessarily formed with a blank that extends horizontally across a fabricated sheet of double-faced corrugated plastic, with the major axis of the blank extending perpendicular to the longitudinal grain of the corrugated plastic sheet material. However, the length of the blank along the major axis is approximately thirty inches and represents approximately two thirds of the standard width of the sheet material as fabricated, therefore consuming a disproportionate amount of the sheet material and producing a high percentage of waste.
The panels and folds of the caddy are subject to stress produced by the memory of the corrugated plastic sheet material that tend to urge the folded blank to return to its generally planar form, and the the caddy therefore requires deeper score lines to minimize the effect of memory and double score lines to make certain folds and panel orientations possible.